<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hip-Hop不是味精 by Sherzat_Nur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064943">Hip-Hop不是味精</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherzat_Nur/pseuds/Sherzat_Nur'>Sherzat_Nur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rap - Fandom, Street Culture, 梅贻琦 - Fandom, 民国同人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherzat_Nur/pseuds/Sherzat_Nur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我发现，我依然很害羞。撒了再多的味精，我也不咸不淡。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>story about only one, 梅贻琦个人向</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hip-Hop不是味精</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>大把AU，OOC<br/>以梅贻琦第一人称为主的作品<br/>“民国文人玩饶舌”系列<br/>或许不同的人，对嘻哈精神的理解，会有所不同。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>文／梅贻琦</p><p>1920年，我25岁的一天晚上，刚进入清华研究院的我，正躺在位于南锣鼓巷的家里，有人敲门。一个师兄走进来，跟我说他正在接洽一个七位数的生意，要把美国最知名的HipHop杂志《The Source》引进中国。这么牛？我“腾”地从床上跳下来，跳进他深藏不露的目光里。“你得帮我。”他说。</p><p>这个晚上我没有查阅文献，也没有写东西，而是一个个的敲邻居家的门。认识的不认识的，我开门就问，你好，如果有一本HipHop的杂志出现在中国的报刊亭里，全彩色印刷，铜版纸，你觉得该卖多少钱？卖多少钱你会买？朋友，别关门啊...</p><p>那时候我觉得HipHop是信仰，我不知道什么是生意，但你如果让我奉献，我头也不回就跟你走了。</p><p>这件事情不了了之，今天来看那是理所当然。三年前，康有为梁启超的说唱组合“隐藏”刚刚发行了第一张专辑《为人民服务》，离花天酒地还远。这个神秘的友人后来落脚北大，和几个人合著了一本书，叫《嘻哈圣经》，后来成为了盘贩子和音乐收藏者的字典，他叫胡适。而我，在学校里的一个唱外文歌曲的比赛上，为了表示一下对心仪女孩的情意，和戏剧学专业的同事曹禺一起上台唱了一首Eminem的“Without me”,当时的我穿着一件灰色绸质长衫，脖上戴了一条花色围巾，唱到一半，看到台下的教务主任一直冲我挥手，我以为他因为饶舌激动了，后来才明白他确实激动了，是要我把脖上的吊坠摘了，那算“奇装异服”。</p><p>那部影响了无数人的电影《八英里》也在那一年有了中文盗版，我买的时候还是VCD，看完一张要换盘。看不懂，觉得跟我想象的热热闹闹的HipHop场景天壤之别，怎能如此清冷，如此沮丧？</p><p>两年后我才明白了当时Eminem的心境，那是一个夏日的晚上，我看了一遍这部电影，驾车去鼓楼一个如今不复存在的Club里，参加了一个MC Battle一路到决赛，对上了来自上海的瞿秋白。从那时起，我进入了所谓“北平HipHop圈子”，但很快又游离之外。原因很简单，我害羞。但还是因为HipHop认识了天南海北的朋友，那时候只要你说唱，我也说唱，互相看着就顺眼，到了别的城市就有了导游。</p><p>原来真的有人会因为你在节奏里说话，尽情地说话，而侧耳倾听呀。</p><p>尤记得第一次出国也是因为演出，只不过是戏剧(因为我研究戏剧学的缘故，很多时候要“实践出真知”，亲自上阵参演，甚至男扮女装)。当时年纪轻轻的我，跟随清华的同仁出访欧洲，而且竟然在英国伦敦的皇家大剧院演出，那可是帕瓦罗蒂的级别，他有他的太阳，而当时的我只有一腔热血。谁曾想之后因为转行投身说唱，我的心去了太多地方，亚洲、欧洲、非洲、美洲、南美洲......认识了无数可爱的朋友，遇到奇遇与危险，更多的是惊叹与坦然。</p><p>原来还有比嘻哈本身有趣得多的一切。</p><p>1920年，我在演戏做戏写论文之余，也正式成为了新月的一员。和徐志摩，林徽因组建了一个地下组合“Theatre of Tragedy”，一同打造了人生中第一张专辑《铁血丹心》，可以说是获得了成功。当时，我们在我位于南锣鼓巷的居所搭建了一个粗糙到可怕的录音室，三个人，两支麦，一天就过去了。但我并未放弃，因为没经历过黑暗的人不会懂得光明的来之不易。</p><p>有一天我看到了一本宝典，来自美国的一部嘻哈影片《Straight Outta Compton》。里面牵涉到美国的种族问题，毒品问题，看完之后，唯有震撼。之后的事情大家都知道，我们这里也出了一个鲁迅，一个刘和珍君，一个火了，一个灭了，然后又燃起来，然后不知道了。我只知道我确认了一件事，就是HipHop肯定能把根扎在北洋下的中国，就像当时的我一样。为什么？因为它提出了和回答了大多数人的问题，”我有敢做自己的勇气吗？我又有能做自己的自由吗?”</p><p>原来在无数老一辈的梦想被强权破灭之后，这东西在中国真能成为一个火苗呀，甚至是...社会变革?</p><p>但是，新的青天白日映入眼帘后，似乎并不是这样。</p><p>众所周知，我是个中立的人，或者说，是个中庸的人。我不赞赏南京政府的一切，同样也不赞同赤色激进主义。大家可能听出来了，我在先头用了‘不赞赏’，而后面用了‘不赞同’。是的，我只是不欣赏南京官老爷们的做派，但对他们尊重学人与绅员，还是认同的。我们的国家，自古以来是靠着良绅施善业、学人尊德行而立。如今，乡绅操业不同了，学人治学不同了，可殊途同归，他们还是国之脊梁、邦之干城。而左翼联盟和赤色主义，我不赞同的，就是其贬低知识者、有产者，而妄举群氓之徒，竟想要以无产无业之人，统领国政，筹立新统，这是我难以认同的。中立之路，在于持平。学人、绅员让利于劳工阶级，劳工阶级赋治权于学人、绅员，这才是两厢中庸的道理。妄图完全剥夺有产者的利益，而尽赋予群氓，我是绝不能接受的。我反对激进主义，正在于此。</p><p>如今，我回到了清华，坐到了一校之长的位置。我变得谨言慎行，面对曾经的一切，不能说太多了。每一次在livehouse的表演，看到台下高举的双手和姑娘们美丽的脸，我想我们是不是应该让说唱回归文学和思想本身，也许不需要那么多的脏话和对抗，有自由，有美，有让我一次爱个够，明天就忘掉的理由。对，我已经忘掉了“激进”和“斗争”，它们对我不再重要，因为我已经知道了我是谁，可以脱光了照镜子。</p><p>我发现，我依然很害羞。撒了再多的味精，我也不咸不淡。</p><p>1930.10.19作于清华园古月堂</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>